All Because of a Power Outage
by crazyhelga
Summary: A short oneshot fanfic done as a challenge on 0-DBZ-Fanfiction on Yahoo!


March FanFiction Challenge for 0-DBZ-Fanfiction group on Yahoo! 

A short little fanfic that had to include: the quote "And you see nothing wrong with this. Why should you? It is the only life you have ever known." a reference to The Grinch, an actual band mentioned, a disgruntled mail carrier, and a tattoo of a flaming eyeball.

And it also had to inclued four out of eleven other things so I chose: A Hershey's bar, blue nail polish, a rerun on Nick at Night, a deck of playing cards, and a bottle of 100 proof Southern Comfort.

_All Because of a Power Outage_** by**: Stacey**  
Rating**: PG-13/R**  
Warnings**: swearing, hints towards sex**  
Summary**: Bulma and Vegeta get drunk after the power goes out**  
Pairings**: B/V**  
A/N**: Eh, It's not that good, but I had fun writing it. I think it's extremely short, but oh well. Enjoy! I hate this stupid website... always making the format of my stories f-up. Jerks.**  
Disclaimer**: I love Vegeta!

A loud snore broke into my subconscious and interrupted my heavy sleep. The uninhibited sound was emitting from my left, so I lifted my arm with a little difficulty and aimed it in the general vicinity of the offending noise. I think it hit its target because a grunt replaced the oncoming rumble. Unfortunately, it didn't stop the wretched sound, and my head felt as if it were going to implode.

I pried open one of my sleep-encrusted eyelids to peer at the hazy looking alarm clock to my right. It blinked 12:00 in an annoyingly repetitive way. The power must have gone out in the night. My head seemed to throb to the rhythm of the flashing clock. Pound, pause, pound, pause, pound, pause, pound, pause. That snoring wasn't helping too much either. As I pried open my other eye, an empty bottle of 100 proof Southern Comfort came into my view. So that's what to blame for the migraine. A flicker of curiosity caused me to wonder if I had put that much of a dent in the enormous bottle. My eyes slid closed of their own accord and I settled back into my fluffy pillows.  
That damn snoring would not stop though. So I took my pillow and wrapped it around my head to block out the noise. No such luck. That ungodly sound carried straight through the downy goodness that is my pillow and straight into the source of the unrelenting pounding. Another tactic was definitely in order. I took my pillow and smothered the source of that horrendous sound. I don't think I've ever heard Yamcha snore that loudly.

He flailed a little and then a strong hand gripped my smothering ones in a vice and flung the pillow from his face. "Damn, Yamcha. You don't have to break my hands." I followed the hand gripping my own to a large forearm, which connected to a very well defined bicep and should, which, incidentally, connected to a very confused looking Vegeta.

Oh, shit. I closed my eyes and shook my migraine engulfed mind, daring a peek at the male next to me, hoping it was all just a side-effect of drinking an entire bottle of SoCo. Oh, shit! It definitely was a side-effect of the Southern Comfort, just not in a delusional way as I hoped. Shit. Oh, shit! I was so screwed.

For a supposed genius, I was pretty stupid. What the hell happened? I took a quick glance at what I discovered to be Vegeta's room and found an array of things scattered about. His clothes were among these things, and the only piece of my clothing to be found was my bra which happened to be spinning in leisurely circles on his ceiling fan. I also established that my fluffy pillow was, indeed, Vegeta's.  
Okay, Bulma. Think. I ran a shaky hand through my drool-coated hair and noticed that Vegeta seemed to still be in his shocked state. I did a once over on Vegeta and noticed a peculiar tattoo of a flaming eyeball on his pec. _Hehe_... That's what he gets. And that's when I noticed I had a matching tattoo on my hip bone. I prayed to Kami that the tattoos were just the ones that rub off with alcohol. Regrettably I found that they weren't by touching the sore spot on my hip. I went to touch Vegeta's, but he smacked my hand away. What a grinch.

"What happened, Vegeta?" The person in question turns towards me with a look of malice on his face. I guess that meant he didn't know. "Okay, well, do you remember anything about last night?" He pondered this for a while until a bulb suddenly flashed on.

"You were sitting in your room listening to some dastardly music, and I was watching "Hey, Dude!" on Nick at Night when the power flickered out."

"That music isn't dastardly! It's Fall Out Boy and it is good!" He swished his hand in a dismissing gesture. Ass.

"Whatever. I went into your room to tell you to get the power back on because they were about to give someone an 'awful waffle' and you said the generators weren't working, so we'd have to stick with candles."

Okay, I was with him this far. Hehe.. I can't believe Vegeta was watching "Hey, Dude!" What a loser.

"After that I went to the kitchen to find something to eat and you yelled at me for opening the fridge and letting the cold out, therefore making me settle on the box of Hershey's bars for those stupid brats that dress up as ghosts and ghouls. What an idiotic tradition." I bit my tongue. Not because I cared about Vegeta, but because I cared about my hangover more. "I got bored after a while and demanded you entertain me and you huffed off to the living room and obtained a deck of playing cards. While you were doing that, I went into the freezer and found that bottle of liquid," he pointed to the SoCo, "and started drinking it. I don't remember anything after that." Okey-dokey. Vegeta and I got drunk. That explained the hangover. Still didn't explain the nakedness and tattoos. I'm never touching Southern Comfort again.

"You have no clue what happened after that, Vegeta?" He glared at me. He really needed to pull the bug out of his ass.

"What did I just say, woman?" I shrugged and rubbed my temples. "I said, and I quote, 'I don't remember anything after that.'"

"Ugh! You suck, Vegeta. I hope you know that." A stupid smirk and his middle finger were the only reply I received. "Hehe… nice blue nail polish, asshole." Hah! That wiped the smirk off his ugly mug. He looked at his fingers and found a rainbow of colors on his fingernails. That caused him to turn his smirk into a frown. "It's actually kind of pretty, Veggie-head. And it doesn't really matter what happened, the fact is that it did and there's no way to go back and change it so we might as well live with it."

"And you see nothing wrong with this." It was more of a statement than a question on his part. He laughed without humor. "Why should you? It is the only life you have ever known." Now what in the hell was that supposed to mean? I didn't get the chance to ask, because the doorbell started ringing uncontrollably.

I found one of Vegeta's shirts on the floor and pulled it over my head and answered the door to find our postman looking quite pissed off about something.

"Miss Briefs, if I've told you once I've told you a million times, do not leave your mail in the mailbox from the day before. You get so much of it that one days worth barely fits in the box. From now on, if it doesn't fit in the box I'm throwing it on the ground."

"Fine, fine. I'll make sure it's picked up every day."

"Good." With that said, Henry went back to his truck and peeled out of the drive. What's with these assholes today?

"Hey, Vegeta? Let's make a deal. Since we have no clue what happened last night, we keep this on the lowdown and never speak of it  
again. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

That agreement was going to be damn hard to keep, considering that was the night we conceived Trunks. Also, those tattoos weren't coming off anytime soon. All of this because of a power outage.


End file.
